Fall of the Guardian
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Starscream Slipstream Shatterquake Firestorm Goa Megatron has led his Decepticons forces to the Feral Tribe Village, their purpose is to drive out anyone that has dared to come back to dwell here again. He orders, "Starscream take the east side, Slipstream take the west. I'll start in the north." Starscream takes the east side, as Megatron order. "As you command, mighty Megatron." There is a hint of a sneer in his voice as he speaks. The village must be purged of all agitators and defiers. Of course if it were all up to him, they would just drop a huge incendiary bomb there. Slipstream flies in formation with her commanders, nodding her head to the orders given she heads toward the west side of the huge village to come in for a landing and begin searching the huts and dwellings. As the Decepticons move to surround the village, a massive form lumbers out from behind one of the buildings upon heavy treads.. The Tank's turret rotates towards Megatron, the cannon leveling towards the chest of the Decepticon Leader. "Leave now Decepticons, or I shall be forced to destroy you all. " Not waiting for a response, likely because it already knows what it would be, the tank opens fire upon the former Gladiator. Combat: Shatterquake attacks Megatron with Tank mode guardian main gun. - (cannon) Level: 3 and MISSES! Megatron was lowering himself down to the north when something took his notice on his scanner array. He turns just in time to see the movement of the tank turret and dodges just barely out of the powerful shot. His optics blaze as he looks upon the challenger, "Shatterquake, finally we meet at long last." he rasps, raising up his cannon, "It shall be you who will be destroyed." Combat: Megatron attacks Shatterquake with Megacannon - (Cannon) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream catches wind of the attack on Megatron. While normally he'd be smirking and cheering the opponent on silently, he realizes who it is that is foolish enough to do so. "Your time is up, traitor," he says to Shatterquake. His null rays fire up as he blasts at the Guardian. Combat: Starscream attacks Shatterquake with Pew pew pew - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream lands and hears that first cannon shot, which is quickly answered by another from her Lord. Reaching back to grab her lance, she lifts up into the air to get closer to the attacker, looking for a possible weak location to shove her lance into and make him regret his actions. Then she dives down, both hands on her lance. She's brave, but too gutsy for her own good. Combat: Slipstream attacks Shatterquake with Shiskabob this! - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: The next attack WILL hit you. Struck by the blast from Megatron before he is strafed by Starscream and then attacked in Melee by Slipstream, the guardian transforms quickly into his robotic form, trying to grab Slipstream by the head in his massive claw and hurl her at Megatron at high speed! Combat: Shatterquake attacks Slipstream with Fastball special! - (Melee) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Slipstream's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Slipstream ------------ Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 4 113/117 97% Hull/Health 11 111/122 91% Cou-End: 50% Energon: 93% ---- Combat: Shatterquake attacks Megatron with Fastball special - (melee) Level: 2 and MISSES! Megatron smirks as he scores that attack upon the traitor, rasping, "Make him pay for his insolence!" Then a frown as Slipstream gets a little too close for comfort and is thrown up at him. "Nice try Shatterquake, but not good enough!" Allowing for his cannon to recharge as he flies out of the flying Slipstream's body, he takes aim with a rifle he keeps on him. "I shall teach you to toss my warriors around!" Combat: Megatron attacks Shatterquake with For the femme! - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream sees Shatterquake try to grab Slipstream's head in his claws. Knowing all too well what that feels like, he aims his lasers at Shatterquake, trying to damage his claw. Combat: Starscream attacks Shatterquake with Doublepew - (rifle) Level: 2 and MISSES! Slipstream is grasped by her head, in fact her whole body. Then she's tossed into the air, up toward her Lord who luckily avoids her impact. She tumbles in the air until she gets her bearings and is able to pull out of it. "No one touches my wings like that and lives!" she hisses. Out comes her own rifle, which she takes careful aim then fires. Combat: Slipstream attacks Shatterquake with Grab this! - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. The familiar scream of jet engines filled the air as a speck high above them began growing larger and larger as it tumbled in a dive bomb. And it was none other than Firestorm, of course. The teal and silver femme grinned crazily as she made a mad dive straight for Shatterquake while maneuvering to fall at an angle so as not to plow straight into the ground. "Glad I'm not too late for the fight!" She'd cackle while zeroing in, aiming her extended hand blades to slash him at full speed. Combat: Firestorm attacks Shatterquake with Kamikaze slash! - (melee) Level: 2 and MISSES! Shatterquake transforms from Battle Tank to Robot Mode. The continues attacks from Starscream, Megatron, and Slipstream force the Guardian to leap to the side, raising his cannon up towards Megatron as he barely avoids the attack of the incoming firestorm, as well as slipstream's shots.. Then he fires upon Megatron again! For now, he is considering Starscream to be little more than an annoyance, the Decepticon leader is the real threat. Combat: Shatterquake attacks Megatron with Eat this! - (cannon) Level: 3 and MISSES! Megatron is suitably impressed by the femme seeker's pluckiness considering the damage she took, he gives Starscream this look, "Getting sloppy, Starscream." he rasps, his cannon recharged he raises it up to take his shot. "It seems some of us need weapons refresher courses." he intones darkly. Again he avoids the guardians attack, then takes his shot. Combat: Megatron attacks Shatterquake with Megcannon - (Cannon) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream drats as his shot misses. He charges at Shatterquake, trying to throw the Guardian off balance. Perhaps he can destabilize a leg? "We will put you down," he says angrily. Combat: Starscream attacks Shatterquake with Kick=lametackle - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream takes her rope off her hip and makes a large loop with it, "Allow me to liberate you of some of your energon, traitor." she hisses, she swings her lariat around with a few quick twists of her wrists as she flies as close as she dares before letting it loose. Combat: Slipstream attacks Shatterquake with Leech lariat - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: The next attack WILL hit you. Firestorm hissed as the guardian dodged her attack at the last second, making her skim the ground before soaring back up and towards him, this time going for his face, hopeful to land a blow to any of his sensors. "Rrr! Take this!" Combat: Firestorm attacks Shatterquake with Face attack - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shatterquake snarls as he is struck by all of the Decepticons, and his clawed arm is caught in the lariat of Slipstream.. he yanks on it to pull the Decepticon in to him and then tries to slam her into Firestorm! Combat: Shatterquake attacks Slipstream with melee Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Slipstream's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Slipstream ------------ Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 3 110/117 94% Hull/Health 7 104/122 85% Cou-End: 50% Energon: 87% ---- Combat: Shatterquake attacks Firestorm with melee Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Firestorm's Armor buckles but remains functional. Megatron hmms at Slipstream's tactic that follows up on Starscream's rather nicely, but also puts her in harms way again. "Keep him off balance my warriors!" he encourages, "But don't allow him a chance to hit you if you get too close!" Sadly he is too late for the lariat carrying femme as she is tossed toward Firestorm. "I told you NOT to do that!" he shouts, taking aim with his rifle again. Combat: Megatron attacks Shatterquake with For both the femmes! - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. For his part, Starscream keeps at trying to knock Shatterquake down with melee-based attempts at attacks. "Fall, FALL!" he shouts, hoping to distract the Guardian while he's yanked. Combat: Starscream attacks Shatterquake with Down, boy! - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Slipstream willingly takes the gamble for the little bit of energon she can drain off the guardian, but his arm movement sends her sailing around before she can release the loop of the lariat from his lower arm, thusly sending her into Firestorm's direction. There's a thunk of he of body hitting body, she grimaces in pain and sounds it when she tells the fellow femme seeker, "Let's teach that mech the fury of femmes." in a low hiss. (no attack this round) Firestorm 's optics widened when she noticed Slipstream tossed straight into her path, the femme unable to dodge quick enough as the two slammed into each other and were sent sprawling upon the ground. "Ergh.... That smarts.." Firestorm groaned while dragging herself back up to her feet and nodding to Slip with a smirk. "Right." (Also, no attack) Shatterquake steps past the Femmes now, and he turns to launch a barrage of missiles up at Starscream, "damn you Decepticons, DIE!" Combat: Shatterquake attacks Starscream with ballistics Level: 3 and MISSES! Megatron flies closer to the guardian then dives down, "I have had enough of you Shatterquake! Now it's going to get personal!" he rasps, coming down with both feet to impact the guardian with them. Hopefully it will keep the guardian off balance long enough for the femmes to regroup and attack. "Keep at it, he's faltering!" he shouts to his warriors. Combat: Megatron attacks Shatterquake with Boot to the... - (unarmed) Level: 1 and MISSES! Goa boots out of recharge in Cubicron, sensors slowly humming to life in the dark of the office he'd parked in. Sending a scan across the room to confirm an all-clear, his suspension creaks a sigh. "Oh, sure... ditch the little mobster, why don't you..." Goa surfaces to the sound of gunfire, reflexively up shifting and turning to track it. At least it was up here, and not in the slums... He puts the afterburners on, rolling into the boundaries of an upset village. Sounds like some pretty slagging powerful gunfire, at that. "I'd rather that YOU die," Starscream retorts, trying to level a kick at the base of Shatterquake's foot. Combat: Starscream attacks Shatterquake with I get a kick outta you - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor buckles but remains functional. Goa transmits, "This is Goa, reporting for orders." Megatron transmits, "Report to the Feral Empty Village and assist us in putting down a traitor." Goa transmits, "Already here. Acknowledged, sir." Slipstream nods to Firestorm, lance in hand and running right toward the guardian. Again no regard for her own personal safety here, this mech just simply needs to be taken down! She takes the foot that Starscream isn't kicking at and aims for joint. Combat: Slipstream attacks Shatterquake with Lance a lot! - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake's Armor shatters and is no longer working. Firestorm was right behind Slipstream, wing marks pulsing with raw energy as streaks of turquoise electricity began to course around gleaming blades. Jets boots would suddenly kick on as she neared the guardian, helping her jumps over the terrain before finally giving a large burst to rocket her straight at his midsection, hoping to stab and send a shock to his system. Combat: Firestorm attacks Shatterquake with System shock - (Element) Level: 3 and HITS! Goa isn't entirely sure what- or who's going on, but hey, he's here to play the soldier game, right? The grenade turret at his trunk folds out into an armed position and rotates, taking aim at Shatterquake's knees. The car itself brakes to steady its aim, tracing a large circle around the guardian. He can't help but notice the familiar forms of Firestorm and Slipstream. Well, at least they're alright... Combat: Goa attacks Shatterquake with Ankle biter artillery - (Ballistics) Level: 2 and HITS! Megatron misses his attack by just a hint as the attacks from his warriors obviously pitch the guardian just right. "Yes! His armor is depleted! Finish him!" he shouts, powering up his cannon that connects to the black hole power, "Say hello to Primus, traitor!" The raw power of the black hole makes his optics glow a eerie black. Then he lets loose that cannon shot with a roar of pure power. Combat: Megatron attacks Shatterquake with Fall! - (Cannon) Level: 3 and HITS! Blasted from all directions, Shatterquake is driven to his knees, but he raises his own cannon to Megatron.. "I will not fall.. but you WILL!" all the energon he has left, he pours into a single shot aimed at the Decepticon leader, who should have been drained by his own attack upon the guardian. Combat: Shatterquake attacks Megatron with This is how it is done. - (Cannon) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Megatron's Armor buckles but remains functional. Megatron transforms into a silver fusion disintegrator. Megatron transforms from Robot to Fusion Disintegrator Mode. Megatron shouts, "Starscream, catch!" and transforms into his rifle mode, flipping toward the seeker as he does so. Starscream catches Megatron! He aims at Shatterquake. "And NOW< for the final blow!" he chortles as he pulls the trigger. Combat: Megatron attacks Shatterquake with Die already! - (Rifle) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shatterquake goes Comatose! Slipstream steps back from the feet of the guardian before he falls right on top of her, she smiles as Megatron gets a powerful shot in, but gasps as he gets one in kind. She glances toward Firestorm, "Don't you think the Lord should fell this one?" as she moves away from the guardian. Then apparently Megatron has read her mind as Starscream uses him for the final blow. Firestorm jumped back out of harm's way once she landed her blow, the charge of her blades diminishing as wings stopped their pulsing and settled. "Heh, looks like he's got that covered."Firestorm smirked as she watched Megatron fire his cannon, then shift to gun mode to deliver the final blow. Goa inwardly thanks his luck for not getting him here sooner, when the guardian was still active, based on that final shot... As Starscream and Megatron finish Shatterquake off, he transforms at speed, skidding to a stop in the direction Shatterquake _doesn't_ appear to be falling. The blast from Megatron in his gun form is finally too much for Shatterquake, who clutches at his chest.. his optics growing dim.. "You will fall.. Meg..a...tron......" Megatron watches the guardian fall at his power, but at Starscream's hands. Lucky for the Air Commander he didn't miss! "Not this cycle I don't." he rasps, transforming and landing near the seeker. "Let's leave his pathetic carcass to the techo organics." he turns to the others, "You have all earned an extra energon ration and a well deserved recharge." Starscream is elated that the blast is a finishing one. Finally the traitor has been put down. And he got to pull the trigger! He smirks widely. "Excellent" he says. Slipstream nods to the words of her Lord, "I for one will be visiting the medical bay before I get my ration." Firestorm flexed her wings in a sort of stretch, turning to Slipstream and nodding, "I'll join you. Just need a patch up." You begin following Megatron. Goa skates up behind the two femmes, taking a suspicious glance back at Shatterquake, then addressing them in a sort of sing-song way. "I didn't miss much, riiight?" Repair Campus ------- Megatron leads his warriors back to base then straight to medical bay. He settles on a med table, actually smiling proudly. Slipstream takes to her own med table, her wings are again nicely toasted. "Hope I didn't hurt you too bad when that guardian flung me at you Firestorm." Firestorm only sat on a table to let the medical bot patch up the varied scuffs and scratches. She'd smirk softly to Slipstream, waving a hand, "Nah, it's alright. No major damage." Goa looks a bit forlorn trailing back to the repair bay. "...flung?" He brakes at the door and watches the femmes go by, waiting to see if Starscream or anyone else catches up. Starscream catches up. He looks supremely self-satisfied. Megatron rasps, "It is good to see you two not fighting in medical bay." a look given toward Goa and Slipstream. Slipstream smiles faintly as she holds still for her wing, "Thank you, my Lord." then a nod to Goa, "Flung." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 2. Goa suppresses a jump at the rattle of that voice, channeling it into a loud squeak of his tire against the floor. "I'm inclined to agree, sir...." He stares at the beaming Megatron, helmet tilted curiously for a click, then approaches Slipstream. "Sure, just leave me hanging." Goa smirks, leaning at the foot of her medical table on one arm. Megatron studies the two of you a few moments, "Do elaborate to your comrade what occurred." he gestures toward the femme. Slipstream nods to Megatron, explaining to Goa, "I used my leech lariat on the guardian, had him by the arm. Before I could release the loop he swing his arm around and flung me toward Firestorm. We both hit the ground." Starscream also fixes his gaze on Goa and Slipstream. He too is eager to hear the explanations. Goa seems to feel the two commanders' eyes on him, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "... right. And the burn marks?" He fixes his scanners on Slipstream's wings for a better idea. Slipstream explains, "Guardian cannoned me." Megatron rasps, "And took it like a true warrior." Goa slowly looks back to Megatron. "Slipstream's a good fighter. I figure I'd know." He smirks again, but this time directed at the Emperor. "Can I inquire of Firestorm's performance, sir?" Megatron considers, then replies, "She was also commendable in her actions, though she may need a bit of target practice." Slipstream nods in agreement, "She did good." Goa nods slowly, still leery of this entire situation. "Riiight... I'll keep that in mind. I can help her train... return the favor." Megatron nods, rasping, "Good." his repairs get finished and he gets up, "Behave yourselves." he smirks then departs. Slipstream nods to Megatron then looks to Goa, "So you practicing jet judo on Firestorm the other cycle?" she inquires. Goa keeps an eye on Megatron's back until he's out of sight, not unlike his edginess in Cubicron. "What about it?" he says, quietly, in the meantime. "Jealous?" Slipstream considers a few moments, then shakes her head, "No. It's good you learn different seeker designs so you will know how to jet judo them correctly." "Mhm." Goa props his chin up on his hands. His wider smile returns now that the bay is clearer. "Deja vu, no?" He flicks one of Slipstream's heel nozzles, then moves to take a seat at her side. After a check on Starscream, he decides it's safe to ask, "How'd Cubicron treat you two? I must've been pretty out of it if you two couldn't wake me." A subtle, but good-humored narrowing of his optics drives forward the point. Slipstream nods a bit to the question, "You could say so." she says, shifting her wings a little as you sit beside her, "The medic gave me some medication to help clear that stuff out of my system then administered some regular energon to refill my tank. I'm just fine now." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Shatterquake's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Goa's Logs